


love beyond love

by lovelypink



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypink/pseuds/lovelypink
Summary: where they both love eachother. and think they have no chance with eachother. do they?





	1. Chapter 1

tobin 

i had woken up to the smell of perfume, & girls giggling. it was alex kelley & allie filming the uswnt vlog.

“shhh.” i said sternly turning the other way.

“good morning harry.” allie says shoving the camera in my face. 

i groaned and pushed the camera , turning the opposite way only, to get blinded by the sun beaming through the blinds.

i sat up, “looks like i’m not getting my sleep today.” i whined moving to the edge of the bed, hanging my feet.

“tobin it’s 10am. jill called us to go get team breakfast downstairs.” allie shuts the camera off.

i got out of the bed & changed to a sweater and sweatpants. 

i get a text from christen.

| christen <3 : hey meet u at breakfast?

| tobin <3 : with my favorite girl, ofc see u there ;)

i walked downstairs and headed towards the lobby, there was breakfast. and i sat down by chris.

i had gotten some pancakes & she had a bowl of fruit.

i watched her eat the fruit and smiled.

“what?” christen says giggling.

“nothing.” i defend.

“you just got turned on by me eating fruit.”

i instantly gulped.

“n-no i didn’t.” 

“i know. i just wanted to tease you.” 

we both finish eating and then it’s time for our practice.

//

as i get to practice, we had hung out by the bench.

“hey tobs. how’s portland doing?” alex asks me.

“i got lindsey & sonnett with me. so great.” i say sarcastically.

“i’m just kidding i love you guys. anyway though, pretty good. top of the table. i think we’re winning the league.”

“i don’t think so.” christen says, moving the ball at her feet.

“uh, yes. you jelly and becky, aren’t strong enough to carry the whole team.”

“we’ll see, when we play eachother.” chris says.

“ahh christen versus tobin. i’d love to see that.” sonnett says.

“no competition. i got her.” i tease christen.

“oh really?” she says biting her lip coming towards me with a ball. 

which only turns me on.

i reach for the ball and she megs me,

the ooo’s and ahh’s off the teammates around us. 

“she broke your ankles tobs.” so i don’t let her get away from me i grab onto her waist and pull her by me.

“not today. you might meg me. but i’m not warmed up.” i excuse myself.

“mhm, excuses. might want to at least watch the ball and not stare at me so you can have a chance.” she says poking my nose and walking away.

//

practice ended and i was covered in sweat.

we had all met at the lobby of the hotel,  
“who’s in for a shower & dinner?” alex asks.

“i’m down for a shower, and bar. so i can go pick up some french girls.” i say smirking.

“let me join you. we’ll be eachothers wing man.” christen says.

“you got game press?”

“i don’t know, i guess we’ll figure it out tonight.”

//

i had thrown on a t-shirt and jeans and headed to the bar i was gonna meet press at.

my brown eyes met her green, and she looked amazing, she had her hair up, in a bun, with a black tank top, and jeans as well.

we greeted eachother with hugs, and since we weren’t allowed to drink, we had both just got coca’ cola.

i had seen her get rejected by a few girls and i didn’t really try to go for anyone because the only one i wanted was her.

she turned around laughing,  
“i guess it’s just you and me.” she says.

“if my opinion matters, you look great.” i respond.

“you’re opinions the only one that matters.” she beams a smile that sends my heart 100 mph.

“true.” i respond making both of us laugh. 

“to being single.” she says holding her soda in the air waiting for me to clink it with mine.

“to being single.” i repeat clinking my cup with hers.

“let’s go dance.” christen says standing up reaching for my hand.

after many attempts she finally convinced me and i followed her to the crowded floor. 

i held her hand and she danced against my waist.

//

after what felt like 5 mins was actually 2 hours. 

we went back to the table and my phone read 10:36pm. 

“we gotta head back.” i tell christen as she frowns.

“if it was up to me. i’d be here all day. but it’s up to jill how many laps we have tomorrow.” 

she stood up from her chair.

since the bar was packed i held onto her hand and walked outside so we didn’t lose each other.

once we got to the sidewalk, i checked my pockets for my room key & didn’t find my key. i immediately panicked and christen’s face showed panic as well.

“what? what? what’s wrong?” she said reaching for my arm.

“my room key, i must’ve lost it. shit. i don’t know if alex is awake.”

“oh yeah, kelley told me she might room with alex tonight.” she says.

“okay that helps me how?” i ask.

“because you can sleep in my room?” she says. 

“oh shit, thank you.” i say bringing her in for a hug.

“on one condition, you give me a piggy back ride back to the hotel. because these heels were not the right shoe choice today.” she whines.

“and that’s why i wear j’s.”

“yes the chicago bull fire j1s.” she says. i laugh at her inaccuracy.

“yes. the chicago bulls fire.” i say shaking my head.

i turn around and she jumps on my back.

//

once getting in the hotel, i immediately put christen down. since i carries her in the elevator as well for some reason.

and jumped on the bed. laying down staring at the ceiling.

“you’re gonna sleep in jeans?” chris asked me.  
“yea, i don’t have a change of clothes. it’s whatever.”

christen just gets up and ruffles through her closet giving me a sweater and that pants that read ‘stanford’ on it.

“i’d rather sleep in jeans.” i say looking at it.

the constant rivalry between north carolina and stanford made me hate that sweater.

“okay. but don’t complain when you’re uncomfy.”

the sweater looked so comfortable. and chris has gone to the bathroom, & changed into her clothes.

i finally just gave in and put on the stanford merch.

not gonna lie, it was comfy. and smelt good. 

i got myself into bed, “look who sucked it up.” she says.

“shhh, after this. this moment is never spoken of. and i don’t wanna hear anything about it.”

“deal. maybe.” she teases.

“thanks for letting me crash here.” i say.

“no problem. you looked to tired for me to let you worry about a room. plus you’re always welcome at least with me. and you’re a pretty good big spoon.” she says.

“you know i love cuddling.” i say wrapping my arms around her waist. her cold body and my warm arm combined perfectly.

“you’re so cold.” i say.

“maybe you should get closer than.” she says.

i smile and lean my whole body against her.

“better?” i ask.

“mhm.”

“goodnight press.”

“night tobs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford sweaters, and instagram stories.

tobin

i heard an alarm blaring, since i never have alarms & i woke up to one, i was surprised.

i turn to my side, and remember christen was with me. 

she groans, and turns over to face her phone, she then gets up out of bed.

“hey, sorry. i always have my alarm on everyday.” she puts on a very large sweater which looks familiar but i didn’t say anything.

“it’s fine. what time is it?” i ask sitting up.

“uhm, 9:20.” she replies. 

“is it time for team breakfast already.” 

“yeah, she asked us to be there by 9:15 so we better start going.” chris says putting on some slippers, forgetting to change her pants.

i start giggling, “what?” she says laughing as well.

“you’ve got, a big sweater, pajamas with cupcakes, and slippers on.” i point to her.

“shut up. they’re so comfy.” she defends. stretching her arms. and playfully slapping me.

“i will shut up, once i have food. so let’s go for breakfast.” i say gesturing towards the door as she follows me, before stopping to look in the mirror and fix her hair.

i get down in the lobby and i felt as if 100 eyes went on christen & i, i hoped it was because we were five minutes late to breakfast but just knew that wasn’t the case with our team.

i sat down by kelley and alex, and across from us sat allie & chris.

“you’ve never looked so good.” kelley says wrapping her arm around me.

“uhh. thanks?” i say confused, on why out of all times to compliment me it would be now.

“didn’t know you were a stanford fan.” alex says making me choke on the drink that had just arrived.

i look down and remembered i was repping stanford from head to toe.

christen giggled, “relax guys, she actually almost killed me once i gave her the sweater. but i guess stanford gear is just a little more comfy then jeans.” 

kelley’s face shows pure excitement as she taps me constantly, “you too?” she says pointing to eachother, “sleep together?”

christen smiles,  
“yes, but not in that way,”  
she pauses to put her drink up to her mouth. “she forgot her keys to alex’s apartment. and you were sleeping with alex that night. so i figured. just sleep over.”

“by the way, you left your backpack upstairs.” christen reminds me. 

chris gets up to go get more food. “chris, get me another cup of coffee?” i beg.

“i’ll see.” she teases.

“i can’t believe you to slept together.” kelley reminds me making me roll my eyes at the annoying statement.

“i’m really gonna stop telling you things.” i muttered. 

“we better, and i mean BETTER win sunday. i hope this change in you and chris’s relationship makes our chemistry together better?”

“what do you mean change in relationship?” i say picking up my plate & putting it to the side, which was going to be picked up later.

“you guys are obviously a lot closer. i don’t know if you gained some courage. but keep it at this rate. and she’s got your heart.” she informs.

“what do you mean?” i repeat.

“you don’t notice the small things do you?” she asks me playfully shaking her heads.

“i don’t even notice the big things.” 

“well for once, you’re all dressed in her clothes, wanna know how many times i’ve asked to borrow clothes? even if it’s just for a few hours.” she explains. “two, you slept on her side of the bed.” she says making me laugh.

“kels, that’s ridiculous. it’s a bed.” i defend.

“a bed where she always sleeps on the same side. and gets pretty angry whenever you sleep on her side. you’re changing up her whole routine, and for once. she doesn’t mind that.”

i slightly chuckled, “okay kels, if we end up getting married. you’ll be the one and only bridesmaid. on both sides.” i say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

“you better believe that’s gonna happen. with whoever you marry.” she says making me laugh.

chris comes back with a smile on her face and two cups of coffee. 

which sends me back on why she’s so happy.

“what’re you laughing at?” i say looking into the coffee for anything she could’ve put in there.

“i didn’t put anything in your coffee, dummy.” she insults.

“then what did you do?” i beg her to tell me.

“nothing! i promise.” she says walking away.

“alright i need to find out what she did.” i say getting up, as kelly reaches for my hand.

“relax, maybe she’s just happy to see you.” she says.

i shake my head, and sit back down finishing my coffee.

//

practice took a while, and today we didn’t really have to run a lot. some girls were sent to the fitness room. while some were outside playing. 

i was with alex & allie in the fitness room.

and since yesterday alex hasn’t really looked so happy, 

“alex, what’s wrong?” i ask, getting off the treadmill. and taking my airpods off.

“nothing.” she says speeding up her treadmill.

“al, i know something’s up.” i say, as she starts running even faster.

i lean over and press one of the buttons, slowing it down.

“what?” she turns around more annoyed.

“what’s wrong?” i ask, more serious this time.

“servando, we’re in a fight right now.” she responds, taking her headphones out.

“what’s the fight about?” i ask wiping the sweat off with my towel.

“it’s just. we haven’t been able to see eachother. because of me being in orlando and him in LA. before the world cup. and now, i can’t see him because i’m in france.  
and i don’t know right now,” she explains, she leans down to pick up her water bottle  
and we start walking out.

“al, you guys are married.” i reach for her arm, “if there’s anything you’re able to do. it’s be patient.” i say.

“i know. i know. but right now we have different future plans. like he wants to retire now… and i still want to play in two more world cups.” she explains.

“work it out with him. i’m sure he’ll understand.” 

“you think?” she asks, worry on her face.

“yes alex. i promise.” i give her a hug.

“ew, we’re both so sweaty. i need a shower.” she says heading out as i follow her.

//

i get in the lobby, and allie, kelley, alex & chris are sitting on the couch all showered and dressed. christen dressed in a pair of tight black jeans & an off white t-shirt, but with a pair of jordan’s on the bottom which made me smile.

“where are you ladies going?” i ask, moving the backpack to my hand.

“dinner. go quick get dressed.” alex says.

“i still need to shower & everything. just go, i’ll grab a bite somewhere else. i’m tired anyway from practice.” i say getting my hair out of the practice bun & putting it down.

“nooo, come on tobs. you’re the life of the party.” kelley says. with a huge smile on her face.

“you don’t mind waiting like 10-15 minutes?” i ask heading towards the elevator.

“nope. all good. our reservations are in 30 minutes anyway.” alex confirms.

//

i finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

i was wearing a supreme hoodie and some nike grey sweatpants finished with a pair of jordan’s as well because, let’s be honest, do i own heels?

i reached downstairs and only saw christen, 

“where’d they go?” i ask, getting near her.

“oh, they told us we could go there earlier so they headed to the restaurant & i waited for you so we can walk there.” christen explains.

“oh okay, makes sense.” i open the door for both christen and i and we start walking.

“so you’re wearing the jordan’s, at least you’re smarter and i don’t have to give you a piggy back ride this time.” i say turning to smile at her.

“actually... i wouldn’t mind a piggyback ride on the way back.” christen says smiling back.

“hmmm, and what’s in it for me?” i jokes.

“good cuddles?” christen says with a big smile that made my heart flutter.

“i’m always the big spoon so i’m the reason for those good cuddles.” i respond back, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we walk together.

“keep up the attitude and you’ve got the couch tonight.” she says sticking her tongue at me.

“i’m sorry.” i say sarcastically.

“very funny.” she responds back to my sarcasm. moving my arm off her shoulder.

“did someone just reject tobin heath?” i say, jokingly gasping.

“yes. wouldn’t be the first time would it?”  
she says holding back a smile,

“oh really? okay press i’ll remember that. especially today when you want cuddles. you sure won’t reject me then.” i say smiling at her, forcing her into a smile.

we reach the cafe and kelley allie and alex are on one side of booth, when chris and i join the other.

“you guys. are the slowest walkers.” kelley says rolling her eyes out us.

“we stopped to make out during the walk.” christen says giggling. almost making both kelley & i spit out our drink.

“what?!” kelley screams in shock.

i instantly laugh along with christen. 

“no, we didn’t stop to make out. we may be slow walkers. but you are so gullible.” christen replies whilst reaching for the menu.

“where is everyone else anyway?” allie asked speaking the first word i heard from her today.

“mal and those girls. went out i think, julie and crystal got room service and ali & ashlynn are visiting the town today. everyone else i don’t know.” alex responds. 

i let out a burp and groan, “dude that breakfast did not hit good.” i throw my head back in annoyance. 

“it’s free food, i thought you’d be the last person to say anything.” christen said chuckling.

“not when it sends my stomach in circles.” i respond.

, we had ordered all of our food and now waited for it to come.

suddenly christens phone showed up with my sisters name, perry.

i raised an eyebrow as christen picked up the facetime call.

“hi pretty! i’m at dinner right now. i’ll call you up it later.” she says smiling into the phone.

“is that my sister?” i ask a smile growing on my face.

“mhm, she stopped by my house to check on khaleesi.” chris says hanging up the phone. there was a little part of the sentence that made me think she was lying but i let it slide. 

//

after finishing our food, we all walk back to the car, as allie is on facetime with her husband, & kelley & alex are playfully holding hands walking down the street.

“let’s do that.” christen says pointing to kelley and alex.

“are you crazy?” my lips formed to a smirk. “fans already think we’re dating. what do you think would happen now?” 

she frowned, “you stink.” 

“do i?” i inquired.

“yes.” she taps my nose and continues walking.

we reached the hotel room and everyone went into their rooms.

//

i was rooming with christen, now that kelley and alex roomed together.

i brought my pajamas which was just a random t-shirt, and some gym short.

i laid down and she stayed sitting up, playing on her phone.

she took a video of me playing with the hems of her shirt, and captioned it.

@christenpress: the calmest you’ll ever see her.

i turned my head when i noticed she was recording, “stoppp.” i smiled and turned the opposite way.

she put her phone down, and before i knew it was sound asleep, i decided to shouldn’t cuddle her since i didn’t want to wake her, but just pushed the blanket a little further up so she didn’t get cold, and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

tobin

today was it. since working hard for the past 3 years for olympic redemption. everything i wanted was victory again.

i got it in portland, but i wanted glory with the national team once again. christens blaring alarm woke me up once again, and it was a routine, i didn’t mind getting used to.

christen woke up at the same time i did, and immediately stretched in bed. “good morning.” i say groggy and quietly before getting up.

“morning, mind if i meet you downstairs for breakfast? i gotta do something.” christen says, suspiciously, but quickly heading to the bathroom.

i changed into the uswnt, practice gear. since we would go straight from breakfast. to Reims. 

i came downstairs, and sat where i usually sat.

“where you’re girlfriend?” kelley asks, snickering, and picking up her coffee.

“upstairs, she’s got something to do i guess.”

kelley’s smile grows, “ so she is your girlfriend?” 

“no. you guys just always call her that, so i just went with it.” i pause to adjust my sweet. “fully single.” i respond. 

“oh, it looks like she is too.” kelley responds pointing to vero, christens ex girlfriend. walk into the lobby. i instantly hear chris get out of the elevator and greet vero with a hug. 

then the one place i didn’t want her to come, she came.

“hey guys, this is vero. i used to play with her in utah.” 

“she’s also your ex girlfriend.” i muttered underneath my breath, drinking my coffee again.

“hey tobin.” vero greeted.

“hi.” i sternly responded.

i could see christen rolling her eyes, in the corner of my eye. 

“i’m gonna go to sonnett. bye guys.” i responded, pulling my backpack on and going by sonnett and mal.

“-no dansby. i sent you the direction three times.” mal finishes the phone call hanging up and staring.

“oh, you heard all of that.” she looks embarrassed.

“no, i heard like 2 seconds of it, you’re boyfriends coming?” i inquired.

“yes. with some kid who’s obsessed with rose.” she responds making me smile.

“you guys already got your relationships. im proud.” i say tapping both mal & rose on the back.

jill interrupts all conversations,

“Ladies, time to get on the bus!” She shouts.

I pick up my bag, and wonder where to sit. Considering Chris & I were on awkward terms right now. 

I sat by Crystal and Jules.

//

It was time, The coach announced the lineup. With me starting. Chris was on the bench.

The whistle blew and at first thailand was keeping it up with us, but a cross from Kelley into Alex headed into goal led us into a 1-0 lead, we ran into Alex’s arms & did our group celebration we had talked about so many times.

After one, came many.

//   
Halftime came and we were up 3-0.

During halftime the team was hyped, I came over and Christen sat by me.

“what’s up with you today?” she asks calmly, looking at me.

“nothing. i’m actually excited. why?” i ask looking at her.

“you didn’t really look excited when vero came by us did you?” she says looking at me seriously, raising an eyebrow.

“well chris.” i pause to stand up.  
“she broke you’re heart and you want me to be good with her?” i say turning around. i walk into the tunnel and head back onto the field, hearing the cheers of the fans.

much of the fans were all usa fans. the support we got was amazing and i wouldn’t want it any other way. 

//

before i knew it the score was 9-0, i had settled the ball and a thailand defender had stood right by me, at attempt to steal it, i put the ball between her legs, and reached it on the other side of her.

the fans crazy reaction made me smile as i did a low pass to morgan for her 5th goal of the game, i ran to hug her and our celebration was great. 

//

13-0. the final score was 13-0. i didn’t get a goal but, had a few assists.

after our celebration and some interviews we headed for the back, as alex grabbed her game ball, for the 5 goals she got in the back of the net.

some of the new kids got some like rose & mal. 

“that’s my girl!” kelley screams jumping on alex as we get in the locker-room.

“we got the win ladies. same thing in a few days.” jill says. 

“tobin, you got someone waiting for you. “ one of our security guards told me.

i raised an eyebrow and headed back onto the field, looking at the gate they told me they were in, i spotted my sister, perry. and a kid in her hand. i immediately ran to them in awe, and climbed on a seat to get closer to them.

i hugged my sister and held the kid, “how are you here?” i asked my sister.

“hi to you to.” she responded laughing.

“hi! hi, no but really. i thought you were”  
“-babysitting khaleesi. yeah, christen texted me a found a way for me to come so i would miss work too. which is why when i called she instantly hung up.” she explains. 

i smile, christen really set up for my sister to come see me; because i haven’t seen her in two months.

“i’m gonna go shower. i’ll send you my hotel address, meet me there? go for dinner?” i ask as she nods.

i hold the baby for a little, then kiss it and give it back heading back to the locker room.

“sooo who was it?” kelley asks with a suspicious smile on her face.

“it was my sister.” i respond with a smile on my face.

“aww that’s cute. we saw you holding a baby.” she points to the tv.

i smile and sit by christen, a few moments of silent and i break it.

“thank you.” i say, smiling lightly at her.

“no problem.” she responds without looking at me, and picking up her purse heading to the bus.

i reach for her arm, “chris.” i call out, as she turns around and just looks at me blankly.

without saying a word to me.

“never mind.” i let go of her and she makes her way to the bus.

//

after paying for dinner, “tobin, you don’t look to happy. you okay?” perry asks, as she rises from her seat.

“yeah.” i respond. 

“are you sure, because regular tobin would be out drinking and finding girls right now.” she responds making me laugh.

“well first, i can’t drink, till world cup is over. second, i’m not really going for anyone right now.” 

“and why’s that? tobin heath never settles on anyone so who’s the lucky girl this time?” she asks with a smile growing.

“christen press.” the way her name rolled off my tongue so easily made me smile, it might have been the amount of times i’ve said it or the fact i was in love with her.

“she’s perfect for you tobs.” she grabs my arm and smiles.

“i love her dude. and i know it. i’ve never gotten jealous of anyone being with their ex. i never go after one girl. i hopped from girl to girl for 4 straight years, and i’m down to settle with her. i know i am.” i say getting up and heading out with her.

“so, you have a phone” she pauses and hands me my own phone.  
“call her.” she continues.

“i don’t know, it’s 11:40 she’s probably asleep.” i defend.

“leave her a message tobs. you know your way around girls. what’s the difference now.” she wonders.

“she’s different. i don’t know. she doesn’t come straight to me. like she makes me work. and i don’t know that just makes me want her more.” i explain.

“so call her.” she says more seriously & sternly.

i take my phone from her hand, and put my passcode in. i type in her name,

‘christen press <3’ 

i click the call and wait, until i hear her voice.

‘hi, it’s christen! i can’t pick up right now. leave a message and i’ll get back. bye!” she responded

the phone beeps.

i take a deep breath and talk,   
‘hey chris. it’s tobin. i know you probably won’t see this because, you always tell me you never check you’re emails. but, i never really got to say thank you for getting my sister in town, and that i’m able to spend the day with her. i guess me complaining about being lonely annoyed you so much you got my sister here” i laughed, “uh, i don’t really want to waste your time but, i’m sorry, i’m sorry for being an ass today, i’m guessing i got jealous of seeing you with you’re ex. because she hurt you, and the last thing i wanna see is you hurt. but i, i love you” i take a breath of relief, “that felt good to say. but i do. and i’m pretty sure you know, but if you don’t now you do. so, if you wanna talk about it, call me back or text me. if not just ignore this.” 

i hang up the phone and we reached my sisters hotel. getting in, i thanked my sister for the advice and immediately crashed on the spare bed. jeans and all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunken nights, i love you’s, confessions.. and new crushes.

tobin

the next morning i woke up, and headed back to the hotel, i said my goodbyes to my sister, but she told me she’d be there for the second game too. 

“seriously?” i responded in shock, as she nodded.

“okay, i’ll see you later today?” i asked, opening the door to the hotel.

“maybe, depends if you’re doing anything.” she responds, i nod and head inside.

i sit by alex & kelley and rose, 

as christen enters, hand and hand with vero. as if my whole didn’t turn upside down there, 

vero planted a kiss on her lips and christen laughed and blushed covering her face of embarrassment, as vero left. 

apparently all eyes went to me in that situation, and i started tapping this pen near me on the table. 

“you good?” kelley whispers in my ear.

“hmm?” i pause to stop tapping my pen and look up, “yeah, why wouldn’t i be?”   
i ask, covering up my hurt.

“what just happened, like her kissing someone else and all that.” during that i didn’t noticed i had my fist balled. 

i fake laugh, “i’m fine. she’s a grown women. she can date who she wants” i stand up out of my chair, “i just want nothing to do with her anymore.” i walk to the breakfast buffet, and only take some eggs. i head back to the table and sit down.

“you didn’t mean that” kelley continues,   
“kels, please. i really don’t want to talk about this” i emphasize on really.

“i know but-“  
“no kels. please.” i beg.

she nods on goes onto her phone, “people are really giving us smack for winning 13-0.” she rolls her eyes. 

“people just hate us.” i respond smiling a little.

christen sits down at the table, “so christen, we gotta have a talk. who was that lucky lady we saw you with?” alex asks, making my blood boil. 

she smiles and covers her face. “well, if you guys must know. she’s here because spain’s in the world cup. and she texted me a couple days ago, like explaining why she broke up with me. and i guess we hung out last night, she made a move and i guess we’re seeing eachother?” she responds.

i bit my lip at the amount of things i needed to say, vero cheated on her twice. who’s gonna say she isn’t going to cheat again.  
“what times practice today?” i ask getting up.

“we don’t have training today.” allie responds.

“even better” i grab my bag and throw it over my shoulder.  
“i’m probably going to hang out with perry all day. so if you need me... don’t need me.”   
kelley laughs.

knowing she was no longer mine, and i would have to forget about her & i ever having a romantically relationship.

i went upstairs as was followed by kelley & alex.

“she’ll come along. i promise.” kelley said with a smile on her face.

“she has a girlfriend. it was a lot different when she didn’t. but now she’s literally in a relationship. she finally looks happy. i can’t take that away from her.” i sigh, a lay back onto the bed, looking up.

“if it makes you feel better, we can go find you a girl tonight.” kelley says, quickly getting punched in the shoulder lightly by alex.

“ow! what?” kelley asks, clutching her shoulder.

“i think the last thing she wants right now is girls. how about a girls night though? like movies? popcorn?” alex suggested.

“that sounds really good right now.” i say smiling. and laughing lightly.

“we’ll be right back.” alex says taking kelley by her arm and leaving. 

// 

the girls come back with popcorn and candy,

“the girl at the lobby told us they had a lot of films” alex says grabbing the tv remote.  
she turns on moana.

and after finishing, we decided to get room service, and all the girls crashed with me.

i heard my ringtone play for a few seconds, hoping it was a butt dial i let it ring, but then it dialed again.

i turned to read the name,

‘christen press <3’ show up. i got up and out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

“hello?” i ask confused on why she was calling me in the first part.

“hi, are you up?” 

“no, i’m talking to you from my sleep right now. i’m dreaming actually.” i respond sarcastically. 

“very funny.” she responds.

“anyway, i-i just opened your voicemail. were you sober?” she asks.

the voicemail i had completely forgotten about. i confessed my love to her in it. and forgot.  
“yep, i was completely sober.” i admit.

she takes a deep breath, “i wish you would’ve told me earlier, before i got in a relationship and all.” 

“i know, and i did. i sent that yesterday night. i only saw you kissing her today.” i explain. 

“how about, we go out for coffee and talk about it?” she suggests.

“yeah, that sounds a lot better than a 11pm sad voicemail. i’m actually free now if you want?” i inform her.

“oh sure. be right there.” she says hanging up.

//

we sat down at the café and both ordered coffees.

“so, you like me?” she asks, raising the glass to her mouth.

“always have, since that first national team camp. you’re the only ones i’ve had my eyes on.” i admit looking up at her.

“i’m gonna tell you something” she pauses and runs her hands through her hair.

“i like you. i’ve liked you for two straight years. our cuddles clothes sharing, breakfasts just added to it. and you don’t know how much i wanted you to ask me out.” she admits, bitting her lip in embarrassment. she finishes what she says and i’m in complete shock. my crush literally likes me...

“i wish i knew that earlier; because by now i would’ve taken you on tons of dates.”i reply.

“but like what now? you’re with vero?” i groan.

“i’m sure we can work things out.” she says grabbing my hand.

“so you’re saying there’s a way of us being together?” i ask smiling.

“i’m saying. i’m not breaking my girlfriends heart and then kissing a girl the next day.” she says. 

“so are you gonna break up with her soon?” i ask.

“tobin, i’m going to break up with her. but i just need time. will you wait for me?” she asks.

“always.” i respond making her smile.

she heads for the door, but stops herself. “oh and as for us. i just need time. i’m not sky rocketing into a relationship hours after this one. that wouldn’t be good for me & you too, because that wouldn’t be 100% love.” she admits.

“anything, as long as your mine. i’ll be fine.” i say.

she places a quick kiss on my cheek and leaves.

will christen press actually be mine?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles, instagram stories, and waiting.

tobin

the rest of the day was mostly waiting for christen to get back. i was waiting for chris to come to my room, “so, is tobin heath hitting the bars tonight?” kelley asks, sitting down, and leaning against the couch. 

i resist the urge to smile, “nope. i have plans?” i respond.

“and what’s that, mope over christen?” kelley asks, throwing her phone to the side.

“watch it.” i warn her, calmly, trying to hold in my laugh. 

“so where is she anyway, isn’t this literally her room?” she asks, pointing to her suitcase.

“yeah, she’s uh-“ i pause and quickly try to convince her something.  
“she’s with her girlfriend.” i finish.

“ouch. how’d you take it?” she asks me.

“how’d i take what?” i respond, sitting on the couch as well, next to her. 

“the love of your life with someone new.” 

“well, i’m doing fine. i’m over her.” i knew i wasn’t convincing anyone especially kelley since she immediately smiling a laughing.

“what about that shirley girl?” kelley asked making me cringe hearing the name come out of her mouth.

“long gone.” i respond rolling my eyes. hoping she’d get the hint that i didn’t want to talk about her.

she nods and then stands up from the couch, fixing a pillow she managed to knock over whilst getting up. “i’m gonna head up, to my room. any problem. just, text me or something.” she says heading towards the door.

“kelley, i’m not five.” i laugh,   
“i’ll be fine, see you at dinner?” i ask as she nods leaving the room.

//

the door opens to a stressed christen and i already expected the worst.

“hi.” she said tiredly, looking for a spot to sit as i, immediately get off the hotel couch and she sits down.

“hey, how’d it go?” i ask, scratching the back of my neck, awkwardly.

“well. we’re broken up. but she also cried. so i stayed there for a little. then she tried to kiss me, i rejected her. and told her i seriously had to leave” she takes a sip of the water sitting on the table in front of us.  
“and here i am.” she continues.

“so that means.” i come towards her, ready to kiss.

“that MEANS that nothing will happen right now tobin.” she puts her arms in front of me not letting me get to her.

“i just waited 1 hour to see you, and don’t even get a hello kiss?” i tease. 

“nope. you have to earn things like that.” she says walking away.

“as if, i earned all those new years kisses?” i groan throwing my head back in annoyance.

“all of those, first of all they were two. second of all. they were for fun.” she responds.

“okay fine whatever.” i change the subject knowing she won’t give in that way. “and how about, if i make us a lunch i get a kiss?” i ask.

“you really want this kiss huh?” she says pushing off the arm of the couch to stand up.

“yes ma’am.” i respond.

“okay, but i’m not in the mood for grilled cheese. so maybe like pasta or something like that.” she suggests.

“pasta. great. now i have to go find pasta at a french supermarket be right back!” i call out, clutching onto my keys and heading out.

//

i came back with two bags full of pasta as christen laughed,

“tobs, i said i wanted pasta today, not next months.” she says, helping me take the things out of the bag.

“well, at least we have a surplus. i also got sauce, pasta is boring sometimes.” i settle the pasta on the counter and go get some pans.

//

i called christens name about 4 times after i finished cooking, i had two bowls of pasta filled,

“okay, it looks good.” christen says peaking over the bowl.

“i can’t mess up pasta. it’s like the one food i can cook.” i confirm, handing her the bowl.

she laughs and eats it, i stare at her waiting for an answer or any sign that she enjoyed it,

“tobin, please don’t stare at me while i eat.” she says, mouth full of pasta and all.

“but i wanna know what you think!” i whine.

“i think…it’s good.” she smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

“kiss worthy good?” i ask.

“yes. kiss worthy good.” she stands up and places a short but sweet kiss on my lips.

“good enough yet?” she asks, placing her bowl of finished pasta in the sink.

“hmm, maybe more?” i lean in again, and kiss her.

“okay, yeah. good enough.”

“you really gotta learn how to cook more than pasta.” christen says, laying down on the bed .

as i follow her, “i do, eggs, pasta. sandwiches.” i explain.

she rolls her eyes, “no like actual meals. my mom makes the best ones ever. i really want some of her home made meals right now.” she complains.

“tell her to send me her recipes.” i ask, laying down.

“no, never. there’s no way i’d let you butcher my moms food.” she rests her arms on the pillow next to her.

“orrrrrr, invite her to a game.” i suggest.

“i can’t she’s watching khaleesi, and morena.” she explains.

“i miss them.” i respond to her.

“they miss you too.” christen responds, taking a hair tie and putting her hair in a high bun.

“you know who else misses you?” i ask waiting for her response.  
“these lips.” i mentioned, closing my eyes and puckering my lips.

“nope.” she responds popping the p. 

i reach over grabbing the remote and changing the channel to fox as sweden was playing now.

i looked over to see christen taking a video of me, almost falling asleep.

“i’m posting that.” christen informs, knowing the fans would freak out about it, i was about to stop her, but let it slide, waiting for me to get the, 

‘christen press just added to her story’ notification and i did.

i clicked it seeing me, slowly shutting both eyes, with the caption.

‘Snoozy 💤’

i smiled and put my phone down,

“if alex comes in, isn’t she gonna get suspicious?” christen mentioned.

“and if she does, i’ll straight up tell her, we’re taking it slow.” i respond as she nods.

she grabs onto my hand and interlocks our fingers, leading us into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

tobin

waking up to a bright light of sun in my eyes wasnt that great.

“sorry!” christen exclaims. 

“i didn’t think it’d wake you.” she continues.

i sit up, “fuck, we slept through team dinner.” i put my hands through my hair. as i flop back down into the bed, which is surrounded my christen’s make up. 

“yeah definitely not suspicious the both of us.” she responds.

i open my phone to texts from alex.

alex : hey girl u coming to breakfast.

alex: considering christen isn’t here either i’m guessing u guys r together

alex: also btw sleeping at kelley’s tonight 

i responded quickly.

tobin : hey, i fell asleep uh, down for breakfast ?

i heard a squeal from the bathroom and looked up, 

“tobin why do you have so many of these!” christen calls out,

confused until she shows up with my jordan retro 1’s in her hand.

“these are my babies.” i take them out of her hand and put them on the table.

“you are obsessed with those.” she says pointing to the other four pairs.

“oh my gosh, have you seen her shoes? they’re the new chicago bulls fire j1’s from travis scott, how did she get those? they’re not even released yet?” christen imitated me making me laugh, 

“i need to get that on video.” i started recording and she repeated herself.

i posted it on my instagram story and captioned it,

‘🤣 someone please educate her’ 

“i hate you.” christen says throwing a sweater at me.

i head down to breakfast without christen, and without changing as well.

“someone had fun last night.” kelley smirks. quickly fixing the silence that has flooded them. 

“more like someone slept well last night.” i tell her. rolling my eyes dramatically.

i sit down at the table with ashlyn and kelley,

“so tobin did you meet a girl last night?” ashlyn inquires, taking a sip of her coffee.

“i did not.” i defend. “i just know we have a flight tomorrow, and practice. and then more practice. then another game. so i caught up on my sleep.” i explain. 

“there’s still time to go get some girls. you gotta have fun.” ashlyn says, receiving a shove from ali who had just gotten to the table.

“i’m not intrested right now.” i say, receiving a cup of coffee from ali and flashing her a smile in thanks.

“we’ll help you!” kelley says.

kelley is practically eye candy to all the gays, and straights. and ashlyn is a great wingman. too bad i already have someone.

“you’re always interested in chicks, is there a chance that you maybe, like someone.” ashlyn wonders, making me almost spit out my drink.

“uh, no. i don’t like anyone. i’m focusing on soccer right now.” i try convincing but kelley already knows i’m into christen so she smiles and changes the subject. 

“so who’s my bus buddy?” kelley asks.

“alex, like always.” i say, pointing to alex just getting out of the elevator.

kelley just stares and smiles, until alex makes her way over, making me raise an eyebrow over how happy she got at seeing alex.

“hey girlies.” alex says placing her phone on the table, and going to the food section, quickly being followed by a happy kelley.

“did you see that?” ashlyn asks nudging me.

i nod, “yeah, kels really loves her.” i state getting up.

and christen makes her way out of the elevator, “hey did you eat already?” christen asks, quickly taking her hair out of the pony tail it was in.

“nope, just coffee.” i respond.

“wanna go catch breakfast? i’m tired of hotel buffets.” she groans.

“yeah” i laugh, “the same cafe when i confessed my love?” i ask smiling at her.

“orrr, that place.” she points across to an empty diner, that gave a little bit of an american vibe.

“sounds good. and then after, maybe we can spend some alone time.” i say wrapping my arms around her, still knowing the location where were in, but not caring much of it since chris & i were always hugging.

i place a quick kiss on her exposed collarbone, “we’re in public.” she manages to let out, she doesn’t push me off though, leaving me to push off, “later?” i suggest.

“tobin, our roommates are also our teammates.” she warns & reminds me. 

“don’t worry about them, they’ll knock out early.” i reason, trying my best to convince her, and opening the door of the hotel to head to the street.

“it’s hard to resist you right now christen.” i admit, she rolls her eyes as she grabs my hand once we’re on the street, and holds it until we reach the cafe.

“can i ask you something?” christen starts as i find a table, furthest from the window.

“yeah sure, what’s up?” i respond, looking up worried, but intrested on what she was gonna say.

“are you like, serious about us?” she asked whilst putting down her menu and looking at me.

the question sent me back as if my actions did yet prove i was in love. “uh yes, very. you couldn’t tell?” i ask.

“no it’s not that!” she defends, “it’s just that, i don’t want you to think i don’t like you. i’m just a little slow with all of this. especially since i just left a relationship.” she mentions. trying her best to defend herself. 

i nod, i wish we be in a relationship right now, and the whole world could know. but she needs time, and i’ll be willing to give her that.

“yeah, no i totally get it. as much as i REALLY want to kiss you right now. i won’t.” i say smiling at her. christen smiles and laughs.

“i didn’t say you couldn’t kiss me.” she says in a playful tone.

“such a tease.” i groan and put my menu down.

“so what reward do i get if i score vs chile?” i ask biting my lip, then smiling at her.

“i guess we’ll have to find out?” she responds, making me throw my head back in fit.

“seriously? don’t be like that.” i beg, seeing christen enjoy watching me suffer.

“a kiss.” she responds, christen and i have kissed plenty of times, i was kinda hoping for a bigger reward.

“just a kiss?” i ask emphasizing on just.

“if you want more than that, it’s gonna have to be a hat-trick babes.” she responds, then quickly turns to receive the plate from the waitress, as she flashes her a smile.

i start thinking about some of our old memories and chuckle a little, “what?” christen asks with her mouth full of food.

“i was thinking about the time you, lauren & i stayed up, before one of our WC qualifying games, and you were begging lauren and i to let you sleep” 

“but you didn’t” she interrupts, wiping her mouth.

“hey, you ended up scoring a goal that day, so... you’re welcome.” i say putting my hands up in the air boasting. and wiping the imaginary dust off my shoulder.

“you’re such a dork.” she responds, playfully shaking her head.

“you’re dork.” i add,

“yes, you’re my dork.” she finishes her plate and puts it to the side.

we finish, and i manage to pay for our food, quickly not letting christen even think about it.

“seriously?” christen asks, rolling her eyes at me.

“what? chris it was only like 30 bucks. you better get used to being spoiled with me though.” i stand up, grabbing my phone and heading out, with her right next to me.

“so i’m gonna have to re-pay you right?” she responds, quietly in my ear, teasing me.

“yeah. totally. you have to repay me. tonight actually.” i tell her.

“i’ll give you the money.” she responds, knowing she teased me smiling, and laughing.

“i hate you so much.” i roll my eyes, and open the door to the hotel.

kelley ali & alyssa came towards us, “uh, you guys didn’t eat with us?” kelley asks raising an eyebrow.

“nope, this california girl is too good, for hotel buffets.” i tease rolling my eyes at her.

“i’m just tired of having eggs and fruit everyday!” she defends, playfully slapping me on the shoulder.

“the food was actually good today though, they switched it up a little, and gave us some bagels too.” ali says.

if you know jersey, you know that’s practically the best thing to hear. bagels were always my go to. and i thought i wouldn’t be able to find them here. and the second i do, i go out to eat somewhere else with christen.

she knows i’m going to rant, so she just closes her eyes, “tobin, i know you’re gonna yell at me over bagels so just get it over with.” she peaks a smile.

“very funny.” i respond sarcastically.

“i’m gonna go upstairs, yeah?” christen says, flipping her hair to the opposite side and quickly making her way to the elevator, that was almost being shut, but was saved by a stranger. 

“so what’s up with you too lovers?” ali inquires.

“what’s up with us, is none of your business.” i respond smirking, knowing how much it would annoy them to hear.

“i hate you a lot tobin.” kelley groans, and dramatically shakes her head.

“yeah yeah, where’s your lover?” i ask, obviously talking about alex.

“she actually, ran out of breakfast. servando called her. and they’ve been on the phone since.” kelley responds, getting a little quieter as she finishes.

“is she okay?” i ask, wondering what was going on.

“don’t know. i’m going upstairs, to see her, come with?” kelley asks pointing to the elevator.

i nod and we got to the elevator, quickly pressing the button and sending us to the room.

once we get out of the elevator we hear alex yelling, kelley and i immediately run to the room, knocking and waiting for a response.

“who is it!” i hear, in between sniffles.

“it’s me, kels , i’m with tobin.” kelley mentions, putting her ear up to the door,

alex opens it and immediately breaks down into kelley’s arms.

i shut the door and we walk by the bed, “what happened? are you okay?” i ask.

“no. servando and i are getting a divorce. my marriage is over.” she barley manages to let out before she chokes on her tears and lets them out again.

“don’t worry. i got you.” kelley says, holding onto alex’s head as she cries into the crook of his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it

the next day was weird for mostly everyone, christen and tobin still did there average flirting, Tobin had left both Kelley and Alex to have their alone time.

Since we all know Kelley was alex’s main best friend, sure Tobin was close with Alex but it was no comparison on Kelley’s relationship with her.

“Hey wake up.” Christen had barley managed to mumble out as her alarm clock woke her up, and surprisingly not tobin. 

Tobin did wake up to Christen calling her though, tossing to the opposite side making Christen let out a groan, “Tobin, I’m serious. We have training.” Christen warns, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

“I’m up.” Tobin responds, only sitting up, with one eye shut, looking around the room,

“Why can’t you listen the first time?” Christen calls out from the bathroom. 

“Because, I was so comfortable in bed. Especially with you.” Tobin responds, flopping back onto the bed, only to get quickly reminded by Press.

“Okay, take all the time you want. I’m not gonna be late.” Christen responded, Tobin could tell she was quickly getting annoyed, like she usually would when Tobin didn’t listen. 

“Wait” Tobin calls out getting out of bed, “how much time do we have to be there?” I ask.

“20 minutes.” She replies softly, as soon as Tobin hears the response she immediately jumps right back to bed, “20 minutes? That’s at least 10 minutes to cuddle.” Tobin responds patting the open spot on the bed next to her.

“I don’t know about you Tobin, but sometimes, I like to be on time to things.” Christen says making Tobin dramatically roll her eyes.

“Your loss.” Tobin responds which is barley audible because her face is buried in a pillow which is one of the most comfortable ones she’s touched. 

Christen lets out a deep sigh, and then makes her way into the bed, laying beside Tobin. 

“So you gave in huh?” Tobin replies cocky, not before turning to face Christen, and letting out a soft smile. 

“Shut up, you looked so comfortable. And I had to join you.” She lays her head on Tobins chest, and plays with the collar of her t-shirt.

“Tobs?” She calls out quietly, as Tobin hums in response.

“You know. I think I might be closer to being a little ready, and thank you for being patient.” She says moving her head up, so she can flash Tobin a smile.

“I already told you, I don’t mind being patient.” Tobin responds, reaching for Christen’s hand and placing a kiss on it. 

“You, are the best.” Christen says, struggling to keep her eyes open as she falls asleep.

“Chris.” Tobin quickly awakens her seconds into her sleep, “Now seriously, if I let you be late, I’d never hear the end of it.” She laughs and sits up, as Christen moves her head off, and gets out of bed.

Both of them head down to breakfast, hoping for a happier Alex today, but she didn’t even show up, neither did Kelley,

Christen sat her plate down by Mal, Lindsey, & Rose, and started talking to them, as Tobin had separate plans and decided to text kelley.

Tobin Heath: yo kels, wya?

she almost got an immediate response which wasn’t shocking since kelley was almost always on her phone,

Kelley: At Alex’s, got breakfast already tho don’t worry about me thanks anyway tho <3

Tobin Heath: Ya np, how’s Al?

Kelley: doing better but anythings better than last night, she woke up and got coffee with me i made her smile so i’m happy about that, but she just fell asleep again

Tobin Heath: kk, ill head up there after breakfast.

Kelley: mhm sounds good, just don’t bring everyone w u

Tobin returns to the table and sets her phone down, quickly getting eye-d by Mal & Rose, “What?” Tobin responded, getting both annoyed & confused.

“Christenwantedtoknowwhoyouweretextingbecauseshewasgettingjealous.” Mal lets out, gasping for air as she finishes whatever she just said.

Christen quickly kicks Mal under the table, and Tobin let’s out a smirk, “Ow! I bet she didn’t even understand me.” Mal complains, grabbing onto her shin.

“I understood, Christen’s jealous because I was texting someone, well that someone was Kelley. And I just asked where she was. Also, Mal remind me to never tell you a secret.” Tobin reassures her smiling. 

Rose and Mal flee the table, and meet Sonnett at the elevator, “You know, you could’ve just asked me.” Tobin teases, receiving a playful shove from Christen.

“I wasn’t jealous! I just wanted to know.” Chris hides her embarrassment and gets up starting to walk away from Tobin.

Tobin notices and quickly reaches out grabbing onto Chris’s arm, “Don’t worry. It’s cute that you’re jealous.” Tobin says, getting closer to Christen and smiling at her, forgetting where they were for a second. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Tobin admits, biting her lips looking at Christen. 

“I’m not stopping you. But explaining this to everyone looking at us, would take a whole day.” Christen says, stepping back.   
She grabs her bag and heads out, leaving Tobin to grab her unfinished bagel in one hand and her phone in the other.

Once the elevator door closes Tobin presses her lips to Christen, hoping they could stay like that as quick as possible.   
“You really want to tease me like that.” Tobin says, into the kiss. Christen kisses back for what felt like .01 seconds, for Tobin, as she heard the elevator ding to their floor. 

Christen grabbed onto Tobins shirts and brought her to her room door, quickly inserting her room key into the slot hoping it would unlock, as it did Tobin didn’t even give her a minute to turn around, as she smashed her lips onto Christen again kicking the door shut with her foot, after turning the corner, to get onto the bed, when she saw Kelley, who was just staring at them, mouth wide open.

“Shit.” Christen mumbled, throwing her head back in fit.

“Kelley-“

“I have to tell everyone!” Kelley said making her way to the door, 

“No! you can’t, please Kels.” Christen tried to convince Kelley.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Kelley asked, reaching for her sweater that she had gone in the room to get, as France would get a little chilly towards the afternoon.

“I thought you were with Alex?” Tobin asked, trying to change the topic.

“I am, I was just getting a sweater, because she likes to make the room 20 degrees.” Kelley defends, “But really, what the hell just happened?” Kelley continues.

“We’re kinda, sorta, together.” Christen says putting a smile on Tobins face.

“What? Why wasn’t I told?” Kelley responds in shock.

“Because we aren’t yet. Once we are, we won’t mind telling people.” Christen replies.

“Just please, until we’re ready, just don’t say anything?” Tobin asks,

“Fine. But you owe me.” Kelley says, heading for the door, “Wait.” Tobin calls out.

“I’ll come with you to Alex’s I wanna check up on her, I’ll be back in like 10 minutes.” Tobin says, those 10 minutes, really became 2 hours.

After spending the day at Alex’s room, and many more movies later.

“Dude, you know I hate the notebook, especially now.” Alex responds.

“Yeah, I don’t think this would be the great movie choice.” Kelley says, making her way back into the bed, as she laid beside Kelley.

“I’m a sucker for the notebook, so I guess I’ll go watch it upstairs.” tobin stands up, and grabs her phone, which was charging.

“any other day i’d watch it too, but not today.” alex says, giving tobin a short smile.

“i’ll see you guys for dinner?” tobin asks,

“don’t know, depends if we room service or not.” kelley responds, throwing the blanket over herself as alex groans since she barley had no part of it.

“shit, i told christen i’d be back in 10 minutes, & it’s been 2 hours,” tobin heads out of alex’s room and goes right across the hall which was chris’s room, tobin didn’t grab a key on her way out so waiting for christen to answer her knocks was what she’d have to do. 

“chris, it’s me, tobin” she calls out after her third or fourth knock.

Chris opens the door, to an angry Christen, with a bowl of popcorn, in one hand and the tv remote in the other,

“10 minutes huh?” she moves out of the way making room for Tobin to be able to get in the room.

“i’m so sorry, alex was really down, and we ended up watching a movie, i was in the mood for another, but i guess i’ll be watching this.” tobin says, pointing to the tv.

“no you want, it’s awful,” she tosses tobin the remote.

“okay hear me out. notebook?” tobin requests.

“mmm, okay.” she puts the movie on, leaving the movie on and heading to the bathroom to change, since her and chris weren’t that comfortable with eachother yet.

she threw on a pair of sweats and a tank top and jumped onto bed with chris.

//

the amount of crying that was done that night could’ve been enough for a year,

tobin knew the notebook hit her her hard, but she just watched it anyway, although wrapping chris in her arms helped with it a little, as the movie ended, “i’m never watching that again with you.” chris says, pulling herself out of tobin’s arms.

“come onnnn, i was comfy babe.” before she realizes the word already out.

“babe?” christen raises and eyebrow and smiles at her, 

“stopppp, it slipped out.” tobin admits, her face turning red in embarrassment.

“hush, i didn’t say i minded it, did i?” she says heading to the bathroom.

“so i can call you that huh?” tobin waits for a response as christen makes her way out of the bathroom, with a makeup wipe in her hand. wiping underneath her eyes.

“go for it.” christen gets onto the bed and kneels by tobin as she sits up, placing a kiss on christens lips,

“we have training early tomorrow morning right? and then training in afternoon, then game the next day?” christen asks pulling away from her kiss.

“babe, if that’s your form of sexy talk, it’s not working, tobin says leaning in for a kiss, and getting pushed in the chest by christen.

“no, it’s not seriously i was asking.” christen says, as tobin let’s out a frustrated sigh.

“yeah, we gotta wake up early. eat breakfast. train, train then sleep.” tobin explains. 

“hey, you know there’s a bar here right? you wanna go have a drink?” tobin asks receiving a strange look from christen.

“we can’t, as much as i’d enjoy a glass of wine, or 5. we really can’t. rules are rules.” chris says.

“you sound like a grandma.” tobin groans, “rule’s are meant to be broken.” she adds.

“and you sound like a highschooler.” christen responds.

“you really gotta thing for younger girls huh?” tobins smirks getting slapped by christen.

“says the one who’s older than me.” she says.

“am much cooler than you, may i add.” tobin flaunts. 

“sure you are.” she pats her on the back and gets up.

“team dinner is in 30 minutes, i’m gonna go sure, okay?” chris says, walking to the bathroom. 

“can i join you?” tobin says, licking her lips and smiling.

“don’t push it.” chris responds, heading to the shower and locking the door. 

//

after tobin got out of the shower, she noticed that she never brought a towel, so she texts christen thinking it would be the easiest way to tell her.

tobin <3 : bring me towel plz :P

chris <3 : nope

she sighs, knowing christen just wants to annoy her.

tobin <3 : don’t be like that i’m begging u

chris <3 : fine but only because i actually feel bad

-

christen knocks on the door and just sticks her arm in, handing her a towel, as tobin takes it and uses it.

//

“i think the girls want to go to like this bar tonight.” chris says, running her hands through her hands again.

“sounds good. even though we can’t drink. should still be fun.” tobin responds, putting the least amount of effort in her hair, as she just threw it in the regular bun she’s always had it in.

tobin headed down to the lobby and quickly behind her was christen as well.

//

the night was mostly fun and dancing although no one could be drunk, trust me they still knew how to have fun.

suddenly, a muscular guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes had approached christen, who was sitting at the bar right next to tobin, 

“can i buy you a drink?” he started, smiling at her, making tobin clench her jaw and give him a dirty look.

“uhm, i can’t drink, so i can’t accept that. sorry!” she responds flashing the young kid a smile and turning back around to tobin continuing a conversation they were having, or more of an argument over stanford and north carolina.

“ahh, i get you, well can i at least buy you another drink? your’s is almost empty.” he points to her finished cup of coca cola.

tobin waits for christen response as she hopes she would just ignore him and he’ll walk away, but then she says, “sure. i don’t see why not?” sending tobin in shock, raising both eyebrows as the boy called over the bartender.

“so what’s your job, that doesn’t let you drink? cause that sounds like it blows.” he says, picking up his cup of vodka and taking a smile sip of it.

“i’m a professional athlete, i play soccer for the us women’s national team. and since the world cup is going on. i can’t drink till the end of the tournament.” she responds back, tobins confused on why christens even engaged in a conversation with him. 

“well i always heard girl soccer players, are attractive, and i guess you don’t disappoint.” he smiles and tobin gets so close to exploding and grabbing christens face just to kiss her, & showing the guy so she is not interested, but instead she gets up and heads to kelley and alex, who surprisingly came out today, considering christen won’t even give her a minute of attention as soon as the guy approached them.

“you don’t look happy ms heath.” kelley notices, nodding her head to ask why.

“because ms heath is not.” tobin responds, sitting down at the table, right by alex.

“well, you helped me with my marriage issue, so i guess i’ll help you with whatever’s going on.” alex responds, putting her water down.

“take a look over there and i don’t think you need an answer.” tobin gestures at christen, who’s currently laughing over something stupid that he said.

“ahh, tobin heath is jealous.” kelley responds, sitting down across from us.

“well he’s practically flirting with her, not practically he is.” tobin corrects.

“relax tobs. i’m sure she just doesn’t want to be disrespectful.” kelley reassures.

almost on cue, christen leaves hand in hand with the guy, almost shattering tobin’s heart to pieces, she sure didn’t mind jumping into a relationship right away with him did she? tobin thought. 

having enough of that, and the night, she got up and out of the chair, and she thought, would it be bad for her to do the same exact, pick up a girl tonight? spend the night with her, maybe even post an instagram story with her tonight? 

she looked around the bar, to see many of her teammates, then a girl, with curls almost looking identical to christen, maybe even causing people to take a double look.

tobin had to greet her instantly, and before she knew it, her lips were onto hers, she told tobin her name a couple of times but she kind of forgot it, or maybe she just never listened to it, “i’m right across the street, i have a hotel.” she grabbed onto her hands, and the mysterious girl, didn’t fight it, following her to wherever they were going. 

//

“yea, i’ll call you definitely,” tobin reassures, knowing she definitely was not going to.

the girl places a kiss on her lips and holds the door open for someone else who enters the room, tobin obviously not knowing since she was around the corner. 

“new girl huh?” christen asks, throwing her keys onto the desk angrily.

“yeah, i think her name was shirley or something, she was good tho.” tobin replies.

christen’s eyes meet tobins and she just sighs, “so much for this right? whatever this was.” she says pointing to the both of them.

“as soon as you and that guy left the bar, that’s what ended whatever this was.” tobin replies harshly.

“you are so jealous. you really need to work on fixing that problem, because it’s really fucking annoying.” christen responds, this time her voice cracking a little. 

“you wouldn’t be jealous, if i walked out of the bar with a girl?” she contradicts her.

“no because you didn’t just walk out with her, and you know that.” christen replies grabbing her suitcase and heading towards the door.

“so you can have all the fun you want with that guy, and i can’t do the same?” tobin rolls her eyes in annoyance.

“well if you cared that much, and maybe let me speak, instead of doing whatever you want in that instant without thinking, you would’ve known that, he’s a painter, he paints some of those murals in portland, and all we did was drive around and look at his paintings, i didn’t have a key last night, and thought you were asleep, so i crashed with mal, but you didn’t think of that right?” tobin instantly regrets everything that came out of her mouth and reaches for christen’s arm as she instantly pulls it back. 

“come on chris, please.”

“don’t even touch me, seriously. i’m done with this. i’ll tell alex, and hopefully she’ll let me crash there.” she grabs the key and puts it in tobin’s hand.

“there, now you can bring all the girls you want back here.” she heads out without saying one more word, to tobin, and heads to alex’s room.


End file.
